A Memory
by Wise girl16
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head. It's the reason why Percy remembered Annabeth. Aphrodited threatens Hera, and other interesting things happen. Well enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything really, except the plot, I guess**

"Annabeth, Annabeth! You have _got_ to see this!" Leo shouted

"What is so important, that I have to stop working on the Argo II, and as you well know, every second wasted is a second longer that I have to wait, until I remind, that idiotic Seaweed Brain who I am!" I said. This wasn't the first time Leo had bothered me about something _so important_, that I had to stop working on the Argo, to go and look. Quite frankly, I was tired of it.

Leo was jumping up and down in excitement now, "No time for questions! This really is important, not like all those other times."

"You are aware of that all those other times, were for something as important as, something as meaningless as-"I was cut off by Leo, with the help of Piper dragging me to the Hephateus TV in the back of the bunker, where people had breaks. I of course hadn't stepped on foot in their before, because, really who needs sleep? _Percy does._ The part of my brain that wasn't forcing myself to work 24/7, and instead was crying on my mental couch, eating loads of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, while watching a Spanish soap opera said (ok so maybe sleep is important to sanity, just a little)

That stopped me in my tracks; I stopped fighting against Leo and Piper. I stopped right in front of the TV where they were showing an angry Aphrodite, confronting Hera about something, probably _who cares about marriage? It's so much more fun to think of it as a recommendation!_ Wait, they weren't talking about that something about Percy and his memories?

* * *

><p>"HERA" Aphrodite shrieked<p>

Hera backed away slowly, as you're supposed to do when confronting crazy people, or in this case, a lovesick goddess. "What?" she said, if someone was going to be made at her she might as well know why.

"What, after what you did to the best couple since Helen and Paris, Percabeth, you ask what!"

Hera calmed down "Oh, you mean _that?_ That was nothing, I wasn't even trying to break them up, but that was an added bonus. Plus it will save Olympus, from the rising threat. Just another great deed done by me!"

"GREAT DEED! THAT ISN'T ANYWHERE CLOSE TO A GREAT DEED! YOU RUINED PERCABETH, THE BEST COUPLE EVER, FOR SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS "SAVING OLYMPUS", I WORKED YEARS, YEARS FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER, AND IT WASN'T EASY, MIND YOU, WHAT WITH ALL THE PETTY ARGUMENTS THEY HAD, AND THEN I HAD TO MAKE IT INTERESTING. THROW IN A RED HEADED MORTAL, A BLOND TRAITOR, ADD SOME NATURAL JEALOUSY AND THEN, THEN YOU'RE REALLY COOKING WITH FIRE!"

"Well, so what, they tried hard for their 'love' and now they'll try harder again, isn't that what you love?" Hera was getting bored now. She hadn't seen Zeus in three hours, who knows what he was up to now?

"NO, YOU IDIOT, IT WON'T WORK! I have lots of plans for them after they reunite of course, but none of that will work, unless he remembers her!" Aphrodite was getting frustrated. Couldn't she see that she had ruined the best couple to ever walk the earth, except for her and Ares of course.

"So what. Pain, suffering, blah, blah, blah. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go and check on my husband." Hera started to leave.

"I'll tell you what, are you aware, that I'm the goddess of love." Aphrodite was using a sweet, yet threading voice, she only uses that voice in important occasions, like changing the channel during football, or convincing the Mythomagic people that she has much more power that a mere 375 attack points.

Hera nodded, "Of, course, can we get to the point!"

"Well, you are aware that I can control who falls in love with each other, right? And I could use this, oh I don't know, just an example that Zeus will forget about the mortal girl he's with right now, and will come rushing to you. Of course, I could only use this for perfect couples, or if someone fixed a wrong they did to my favorite couple."

"Oh, well in that case yes! I mean it can't mess with my plan that much. And it will increase Percy's loyalty to the Romans and Greeks drastically… You've got a deal." No sooner than she said this, Zeus came rushing to her side, and Percy stirred in his dreamless sleep momentarily, muttering something about evil barnyard animals, and Annabeth.

* * *

><p>I was jumping up and down squealing, by the time this special was over. Yes, I, Annabeth Chase was squealing. So what the Argo II wasn't anywhere close to finishing, or the fact that Percy won't remember anything else. Percy. Remembered. Her. And in the long run, that's really all that mattered.<p>

**AN: This was just an idea that's been in my head since the sneak peak came out, and I finally decided to write it. If you hadn't figured it out yet, it's in Annabeth's POV. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling erorrs. Oh, and if you've read my other stories, I'm sorry for not updating, I have a hectic schedule. I hoped you liked this, and if you haven't read my other stories please read them. Oh, and I'm pretty sure this is just going to be a one-shot. Hoped you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
